


the light behind your eyes

by crimson_r



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Omega Bucky Barnes
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 07:41:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7092619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimson_r/pseuds/crimson_r
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>冬日战士脱离了九头蛇四处流浪，在热潮的影响下他回想起了过去的事。<br/>aka  my pathetic attempt at writing porn</p>
            </blockquote>





	the light behind your eyes

_他感到粘稠的液体不停地从下体淌出。_

_他满脸通红，膝盖折起，两只手指已经进入了穴口，但是还是不满足地呜咽。他无意识地抬高臀部，露出湿淋淋的入口，双手抚慰着自己，阴茎滴着前液。他不停地释放信息素，甜腻的气味无处可逃，被困在房间里越来越浓。 “Stevie，帮帮我，帮帮——”他叫唤着好朋友的名字；他不想史蒂夫看到这样的自己，但是他又不知道如果连史蒂夫都不在这里的话他该怎么办。_

_房间里的另一个人，被称为Stevie的金发男孩脸颊有不健康的塌陷，断断续续的呼吸像一座年迈老人的老风琴，但是他眼睛里闪烁的亮光却是属于发现了新恒星的天理学家，发现了新大陆的冒险家的，“Bu——”_

冬日战士醒来的时候四周黑暗，梦中金色的光芒还烙印在他眼帘后方。

这个房间曾经是九头蛇的一个安全屋，里面从枪械弹药到医疗用品一应俱全，他从上个星期逮到的九头蛇成员那里盘问出了这个地址。冬兵在这里给左肩绑上绷带，又吃了些消炎药，希望炎症引起的高烧能早点退去。长期的饥饿与疲倦赶上了他让他睡去，在一番混沌的梦之后醒来他并没有感觉更好。

经验告诉自己他并没有睡过去多久。

睡用在他身上真是一个奇怪的词语，冬兵想，但是他能感知到他的身体在发生变化。他更容易被人察觉，之前打斗产生的肾上腺激素让他的感官都更加敏感。尽管炎症已经控制住了，他的体温还是更高了，脑子变成一滩浆糊——如果频繁的洗脑还没有把他的脑子变成浆糊的话。

他知道这是什么，omega的发情期，在此期间omega的各种激素都会被调整为一定水平，为了接下来的交配和受孕做准备。 九头蛇在这方面给他灌输了足够的常识。他知道现在他最需要的是什么，抑制剂，但是他现在这个状态太引人注目了，也许在九头蛇抓到他之前警察会先来抓他。

他从床上起来，感到浓稠的体液从两腿流出，还有随之而来的空虚感。他扶着桌子，帮助自己站立，再次检查了房间的四周。确定没有任何可能的威胁后他毫无痕迹地松了口气，尝试性地用桌角轻轻蹭了蹭自己的后方。

“啊哈……”

快感对于他来说很陌生，但矛盾的是他觉得这种对被填满的渴求再熟悉不过了。这说得过去，作为一个omega，这不可能是他的第一次发情，即使这是他记得的唯一一次。他的作战服，一套在商场的慈善箱里淘出来的滑雪服，变成了他与自由之间的障碍。虽然想要简单粗暴地脱下裤子，冬兵考虑了一下之后没有下半身的作战服可能带来的麻烦，最后还是尽量没有把裤子撕成布条。

在路上随便绑架一个人回来应付发情期有被标记的可能，这是一个他不愿承担的风险。

他右手依旧保持扶着桌子的姿势，左手的手指摸索到后方。他的下体已经湿透了，内壁也痒得不行，他甚至不需要确认地方，金属手指一鼓作气捅了进去，食指和中指的三个指节“咕唧”一声没入体内。

“唔啊……”

冰冷的金属在体内探索，火热的内壁却柔软地迎合着，肌肉快乐地环绕着手指收缩。他勾了勾手指，一束束电流冲着他的大脑发射。冬兵好像又回到了电椅上，虽然这次的电流给他带来的是快感，但他同样的溃不成军。冬兵可以听到自己的心跳震动耳膜。指关节金属接片划到了内壁，快感和痛楚惊得他脚软，几乎要跪坐在地板上。

这还不够。冬兵从桌边移动到了床上。他强忍着空虚感把手指抽出，在黑暗里端详着被粘液覆盖的金属。透明的体液从手指间滑落，机械手灵敏地做着细微的调整。他从床头柜抽屉里取出一把格洛克22，拆去弹夹之后捅入了身体。即使被这样粗暴地插入他的入口也只是愉快地吞下。

他觉得他不仅身体里被人开了一个洞，就连脑子也没放过，像是有一篇虚空追着自己，压迫着——另一篇虚空。是的，他的记忆了没有任何美好的，甜蜜的，值得被压迫的东西。他的经历和所记的的大概连虚空都会被吓跑。乳头被裹在作战服里，随着他每一个往后挺去的动作和布料摩擦，红肿不堪。他的脸趴在不知道有多少人睡过也不知道什么时候洗过的床垫上––他闻到了alpha信息素的味道，好战的，有焦虑的，还有混合颓废中年beta信息素的汗味。他口水浸湿了布料，喉咙深处发出的呻吟被堵住，听上去仿佛呜咽一般。

但是那片金色。

刚刚那金色又出现了，自从他脱离九头蛇，自从他的最后一个任务以来，他总是看到那团金色。有时他只想混在熙熙攘攘的人群中—— _“又是四人约会? Buck, 你还记得上次Dotty––”_ ，或者在街头的小巷里甩开尾巴——“ _我马上就能把他们打趴了_ ”。

金发的男孩手指细长，指甲总是剪得短短的，中指有些经常握笔画画导致的茧，除此之外还有一些引人注目的伤疤。

—— _“我不是想要证明自己，这不关我，他们说你是——我不能让他们这样中伤你——BUCKY！”_

男孩忿忿不平，他发育的如此迟缓，在他朋友已经成为醇美的Omega时他甚至还没有分化，冬兵知道四十二种让那双手不能再动弹的方式。但是梦里的他只是这样用湿润的眼睛看着那片金色。但他同时——在狼狈到用武器捅着自己毫无防范的器官的同时——记得那双手是如何够找到自己身体最快乐的一点，带他登上高潮，让他崩离破碎再被一次次拼合回去。

航母上那个男人的手，健壮有力却伤害不了人，他们如此相似。他想象那双手触摸着自己发热的皮肤，慢慢滑下，在体内出入。如果是那双手的话，覆盖着他的口鼻，可以让他的呼吸停止吗？


End file.
